The Twintail Vocateers
by Aria Iris
Summary: Hatsune Miku, Ene dan Black Rock Shooter berkumpul mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting. Vocaloid x KagePro x BRS. WARNING: Crackfic dibikin orang separuh ngantuk.


_**The Twintail Vocateers**_

**WARNING**_: Crackfic ngaco,OOC, dialogue-based dan random. Vocaloid x Black Rock Shooter x Kagerou Project. OOCnya sih perusakan karakter (terutama Miku), awas. Plis, maafkan saya. Saya habis ngisep apaan sampe nulis kayak beginian. Sedikit spoiler KagePro._

Disclaimer:

Hatsune Miku © Crypton

Black Rock Shooter © Huke

Kagerou Project © Jin

Sekali lagi untuk oom-oom pemilik tiap karakter yang namanya ditulis di fic ini, maafkan saya.

* * *

"Untuk apa kita berkumpul disini? Ene, bisa jawab?"

Dari tiga gadis kuncir dua, sang gadis berambut hijau angkat bicara sambil menggebrak meja. Sementara satu gadis berambut hitam dan bermata biru hanya terdiam sambil menyeruput tehnya, gadis berambut biru yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera bereaksi dengan bangkit dan berkata dengan ceria.

"Ya, ya! Kenapa aku dan Rock-san sering disalahdugakan sebagai kamu kan, Miku?"

"Ya, benar, seratus untukmu."

Keduanya saling tersenyum, namun ekspresi sang gadis berambut hijau- Hatsune Miku, berubah jadi sengit. Dia duduk di kursi sambil cemberut, lalu mulai mengoceh.

"Jujur saja, aku lelah, tahu. Mentang-mentang aku kebagian menyanyikan lagu kalian, terus aku harus disamakan dengan kalian, begitu? Padahal, kalian seterkenal aku saja tidak."

Hal itu cukup membuat sang gadis berambut biru- Ene, sedikit kesal dan menggebrak meja. Membuat sang gadis berambut hitam yang asyik menyeruput tehnya- Black Rock Shooter, sedikit panik sesuatu akan dimulai.

"Oh, begitu. Dikira kita juga tidak kesal, apa, harus disamakan sama gadis sepertimu, yang apa-apa ditentukan oleh sang produser? Yah, meski aku berterimakasih untuk sumbangan suaramu sih."

Tik, tik, tik. Satu, dua- tidak, tiga simbol kemarahan muncul di atas kepala Miku. Sementara sang penembak batu hitam meletakkan tehnya dengan tegang, lalu berusaha melerai—karena apa yang ia takutkan sudah terjadi.

"Berisik nona-yang -tidak-punya-tubuh-lagi! Setidaknya di beberapa laguku aku berani menyatakan cintaku sebelum dia mati!"

"…M—memangnya itu jadi jaminan, nona-sok-terkenal! Setidaknya aku tidak punya boneka raksasa yang dijadikan figure parodi saking seramnya!"

"E—Ene, Miku… uhhh…"

Keduanya mulai membara sampai nyaris berdiri di atas meja, sementara si rambut hitam masih kebingungan dalam posisi duduk.

"Se—setidaknya aku punya figure! Kamu katanya mau ada anime, kapan tayangnya! Digantungin ya? Sama kayak kamu nggantungin Haruka, dong!"

"M—mana aku tahu soal itu, dan jangan bercanda soal cinta pertamaku! Kuhapus sebagian datamu nanti dan kuganti nama foldermu jadi 'Babi Gendut' di komputer Tuan!"

"-K—kalian jangan bertengkar…"

"Berisik, lesbian!"

Baik Miku dan Ene menoleh ke arah Black Rock Shooter secara bersamaan, membuat Black Rock Shooter jadi kaku dan kebingungan.

"…H..heh? Aku? Lesbian? Nggak mungkin…."

Rock menoleh ke arah keduanya bergantian dengan heran. Ene dan Miku lalu saling bertatapan, lalu perlahan duduk kembali dengan tenang di kursi mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada Rock, sebelum akhirnya Miku mendekati Ene dan berbisik.

"…Dia tidak sadar dia dan Dead Master itu sungguh sangat… _yuri_?"

"Entah terlalu polos atau apa…Padahal aku saja bisa lihat mereka kayak begitu. Bunga lili saja bermekaran lihat mereka bertarung."

"K—kalian membicarakan apa… Soal aku dan Dead Master, kita hanya teman, kok…"

Melihat Rock yang kebingungan dan membantah, spontan Ene terkikik kecil, melupakan perasaan kesalnya pada Miku barusan. Miku hanya menghela nafas, lalu berdehem sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Oke, aku mungkin agak sombong tadi, maaf…. Tapi serius! Kita harus cari cara mengenalkan diri kita tanpa harus membuat fans yang baru masuk ke dunia Vocaloid bingung! Ene, ada saran?"

"Tinggal bilang saja, yang imut ini Ene, yang lesbi ini Black Rock Shooter, yang pakai celana dalam garis-garis itu Miku-"

"Kenapa cuma kamu yang imut? Lalu kenapa celana dalamku?!"

"Karena itu ciri khasmu kan? "

"Tidak ada protes soal aku dan lesbi…?"

"M—memang sih…. Tapi… Bukannya kamu juga pakai?! Pasti sama deh sepertiku hari ini!"

Miku menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut biru itu dengan semangat, mengira kalau asumsinya tepat, tapi Ene malah mengeluarkan seringai jahil.

"Fufu, Miku. Mau tahu jawabanku? Seorang gadis tidak akan menceritakan soal celana dalamnya~"

"Uwaa! Kau menipuku!"

"Uh… kalian berdua…"

"…Satu kosong, Hatsune. Aku memang tak mungkin menang darimu soal kepopularitasan, sih…"

"…..Sialan! Aku dibodoh-bodohi yang baca Delete saja jadi Dere!"

"Itu masa lalu, tahu! Jangan dibawa-bawa!"

"Biarin, sekali bodoh tetap bodoh! Dasar dada rata!"

"D—da-dada rata?! Uh, kalian…"

"Memangnya dadamu sendiri tidak rata?"

"Hoh, tergantung doujinkanya dong! Aku bisa punya dada besar dalam sekejap!"

"Kalau aslinya rata tetap rata!"

"Kau lebih rata, tetap, memangnya kau tidak lihat PV Headphone Ac-"

BOOM.

Lalu lubang besar muncul di angkasa. Bukan, tepatnya langit-langit ruangan. Miku dan Ene mendongak, sebelum pandangan mereka kembali kepada Black Rock Shooter yang mengarahkan Rock Cannon nya ke arah langit.

"K..kalian, jangan berdebat soal dada rata… Karena ada yang lebih rata dari kalian…"

"….Maaf, Rock."

Miku menunduk.

"Y..yah, kita sedikit terbawa, maaf~"

Ene menggaruk belakang kepalanya, merasa bersalah. Lalu hening selama beberapa saat. Rock kembali meminum tehnya, sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara saat Ene dan Miku terdiam sambil duduk menunduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Kalau dilihat dari fisik mudah kan? Miku yang membawa bawang dan pakai seragam modifikasi, Ene yang kakinya pixel dan pakai jersey, dan aku yang membawa senjata beserta pakai bikini…"

"B—bisa sih…"

Sebenarnya sih, tepatnya keduanya takut angkat bicara maupun protes karena Rock meletakkan senjatanya di atas meja.

Lalu di saat itulah, seseorang membanting pintu masuk ke ruangan konferensi meja twintail. Seorang dengan rambut hitam kehijauan dan tanduk.

"…Rock-chaaa~n, jadi kamu ada disini? Kok main sama mereka? Main sama aku yuk?"

"D-Dead Master? Kami sedang konferensi, kamu bisa tunggu nanti kan?"

"Ah, gitu deh. Aku kan mau main sama kamu…"

"Aku juga mau, tapi tunggu sebentar, dong…"

Di belakang, Miku dan Ene saling berbisik.

"'Bukan lesbian', katanya."

"…Ini sih, lebih _yuri_ daripada Momo dan Mary."

"Kalian bicara apa?"

Baik Dead Master maupun Black Rock Shooter menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, dan Miku maupun Ene hanya nyengir dan berkata di saat bersamaan;

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. "

Dead Master mencibir di saat itu, memeluk erat Rock dan berusaha menariknya keluar ruangan. Akan berhasil kalau gadis berambut hitam itu tidak sedang memegang senjatanya.

"Ayo main! Bosan sama pasukan tengkorakku terus!"

"Sudah deh, kamu juga sudah menyelesaikannya, jadi kamu boleh pergi, Rock."

Miku tersenyum tulus, dan Rock pun akhirnya mengangguk dan dibawa pergi oleh Dead Master. Ruangan kembali hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai seseorang berambut putih dan tinggi masuk ke tempat mereka berada.

"…Ene sudah selesai? Dicari Shintarou, tuh."

"Ah, Konoha! Iya, sudah! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya, Miku!"

Gadis berambut biru itu dengan ceria mendekati sang pemuda tinggi, sebelum akhirnya mereka bergandengan tangan- entah bagaimana cara, kan Ene harusnya nggak punya tubuh kasar- dan pergi keluar. Lalu Miku pun terdiam. Rock dan Ene punya seseorang yang mereka sukai, ya? Meski Rock itu lesbian sekali, sih.

…Miku sendiri terlalu banyak di setiap lagu, sampai dia tidak ingat siapa saja. Entah itu Kaito, Len, atau Gakupo. Tapi Miku sendiri yakin.

"Tenang saja, salah satu dari mereka pasti akan datang menjemputku!"

_Tapi tidak ada yang datang menjemput Miku hari itu._

_**-end?**_

_"KENAPA BEGINIII!"_

* * *

**A.N:** Tuh kan, aku mabok apa nulis ginian, mabok p*cky sama k*tkat kali. Maaf, terutama buat fans Miku. Cuma berprinsip 'TULIS AJA YANG ADA DIKEPALA, SELESAIIN, GAK USAH DIHAPUUUS' dalam menyelesaikan ini. BTW, yang gak tahu apa yang Ene maksud sebagai 'figure parodi boneka seram', silahkan gugel 'Mikudayo'


End file.
